Snap Decision
by unlovedgirl
Summary: What if Troy had gone after Veronica when he found out she changed the drugs? What would he do? Eventual LoVe.


"What the hell?" Logan mumbled as he saw a tiny frame crumpled on the ground next to her car. He ran over and pulled Veronica into his lap. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Help me, please." She whispered before she fell unconscious.

28 Hours Earlier 

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" Troy swore while hitting the steering wheel. Veronica always seems to be two steps ahead of him. Well isn't she just fan-fricken-tastic. Maybe it's time someone just shut her up for once. He thought as he swung the car into a sharp U-turn. And maybe that someone should be him. "We'll see how she likes it when she gets the revenge she deserves."

He made the next 3 hours in silence thinking about what he was going to do when he ran into her. All he could figure out is that she would pay for this.

He pulled up to the Neptune High parking lot and watched her call pull away. He made a snap decision and followed her. He followed her all the way to the Camelot, as she got out of her car to go up to the reception desk he waited and watched. While she was talking to the person at the desk, obviously asking questions for a case, ho get out and walked over to her car and stood by the door. He watched her turn around, not seeing him since he was standing in the shadows, and the receptionist left the counter. Troy waited and planned as she walked to the Le Baron unaware of what was happening…

"Troy?" Veronica asked stunned "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to boarding school?"

"There was a slight change of plans when a little blonde _bitch_ ratted me out!"

"Troy you should really leave, whatever you're thinking about doing isn't the right thing."

"Oh and I suppose trying to get me into even more trouble was." Troy stated while move towards Veronica.

She backed up slowly and then faster until she tripped over a rock on the ground and fell backwards and hit her head on the wall of the Camelot.

----------------------------------------

The pain was searing through her head and she yelped in pain. What was Troy doing? He always seemed so calm. He moved quickly until he was standing right over you. He looked so angry. The first punch to her face hurt, the second stung, and the third made her fall unconscious. She woke up a few minutes later wondering why her head was throbbing, then she saw Troy running towards her, obviously he had gotten the taser she always kept in her glove compartment.

VERONICAS POV

_Oh my god, he's going to kill me._ _What am I going to do? I have to get away. Where am I? _She looked behind her and came face to face with the wall of the Camelot. She stood up and pulled herself against the wall, she tried to walk forward but her head was throbbing and then the world started to spin.

"Ahhhhh" she winced.

"And where do you think you're going?" He stared his voice full of menace. "I'm just getting started. He said right before he backhanded her, she flew backwards, straight into the brick wall. Her back burned through her shirt as she slid down the wall unable to take the pain anymore. Once again he hit her knocking her unconscious.

She slowly looked around, taking in her surroundings. What was happened? Where was she? Suddenly it all came back to her. Emotions flooding as she lazily pushed herself to a sitting position with the arm that wasn't throbbing. She looked down at her torn clothes and all she saw was red. There was so much blood it soaked through all her clothes. Veronica stood and slowly made her way towards her LeBaron. If she could reach it she would be safe. But as she was walking that's when she saw it. Her jeans. They were torn and undone. _Oh my god, Not again… _She thought as she did them up. Did he rape her too?

So many thoughts were racing through her head and the blood; it must be affecting her since she hit the ground with a thud.

LOGANS POV

Driving through the seedy part of town was not how he was planning on spending his night. But he had herd a rumour that Troy was spotted at the Camelot, but he was supposed to be at boarding school. Since his dad would be less then pleased with him he decided to go check it out for himself.

What is that? He thought as he drove into the far side of the parking lot.

"What the hell?" Logan mumbled as he saw a tiny frame crumpled on the ground next to her car. He ran over and pulled Veronica into his lap. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Help me, please." She whispered before she fell unconscious.


End file.
